


Missing

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Small Wilson/Maxwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: WILSON AUBORN.  WENT MISSING  1/15/1920WILLOW AUBORN. WENT MISSING  6/7/1920WENDY AVERY.      WENT MISSING. 8/20/1921WES MULLEN.        WENT MISSING. 8/20/1921WOLFGANG MULLEN WENT MISSING.12/12/1922WICKER BOTTOM.    WENT MISSING  6/7/1925WX-78.                    STOLEN.           7/13/1925MAXWELL AVERY.      WENT MISSING 7/19/1925
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wes/Wilson (Don't Starve), Willow/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maxwell and Wilson used to date,but they broke up and Wilson got with Wes.
> 
> But this is set in the 1950’s

**Wilson Auborn**

**age:29**

**Went missing: June 20,1913**

**External family: Willow Auborn(sibling)**

**Contact: 345-630-827**

**Any Information is needed.**

**Last seen with Maxwell Avery.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Willow Auborn**

**Age:27**

**Went Missing: June 7,1920**

**External Family: Wilson.**

**Contact: 345-630-827**

**Any Information Needed**

**Last seen with Maxwell Avery.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy Avery**

**Age:10**

**Went Missing:July 20,1921**

**External Family: Winona Avery(mother),William Avery(father),Maxwell Avery(Uncle),Abigale Avery(deceased twin Sister)**

**Contact: 120-902-163**

**Any information is needed**

**Last Contact was With Her Uncle Maxwell Avery And Wes Mullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wes Mullen**

**Age:18**

**Went Missing:July 20,1921**

**Contact: 102-0184-104**

**Any information is needed**

**Last seen with Maxwell Avery and Wendy Avery.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfgang Mullen**

**Age:30**

**Went Missing:December 12, 1922**

**External family: Wes Mullen's (Nephew)**

**Contact: The Police department if seen.**

**Any information is needed.**

**Last seen at Main Street.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicker Bottom**

**Age: 59**

**Went Missing: June 7th,1925**

**External family: N/A**

**Contact:911**

**Information is needed**

**Last seen leaving her home at 2:59am.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WX-78**

**Stolen: July 24,1925**

**Owner: William Scythe**

**Money if returned: 400$(€ or £)**

**Contact: 974-964-953**

**Information needed**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Woodie Jack**

**Age:35**

**External Family: Lucy(Deceased Wife) And Miscarried Child.**

**Contact 911**

**Any information is needed**

**Last seen in the woods.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maxwell Avery**

**Went Missing:June 17,1925**

**External family:William Avery(Brother),Abigale Avery(deceased deceased (Niece), Wendy Avery (Niece),Wilson Auburn(Boyfriend)**   
  
**Contact 911 if seen**

**Any information is needed.**

**Last seen is Unknown.**


	10. Chapter 10

William Avery Slammed the cop against the wall. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled he held the officer's collar tightly. The woman was crying as her brother-in-law as he handkerchief was on one of her eyes as Makeup ran down her cheeks. Black marks in their wake. "Your daughter isn't the only child taken! In fact, several people have! Many people are upset!" The Officer shouted In fear.   
"I don't care! Where is my daughter?!" The man yelled. "Sir we're gonna do the best we can to find her or her Remains..." The Officer had Said. 

Wendy had been missing for 4 years... the likelihood of her being alive is slim. Soon the cop left with handprints on his neck. Maxwell comforts his brother who had turned into a sobbing mess, He couldn't blame him, The girl had gone missing just days after their Second Daughter, Abigale, had passed due to the polio outbreak. It paralyzed her muscles for breathing causing her to suffocate on the way to the hospital. 

Wendy had become quite interested in death after that.

  
Little did they know the person who would know where the girl was is in their kitchen. Comforting them as they bawled like children. 

At the island 

Wilson had been in his tent for a few days now, and The others hardly blamed him. Maxwell has abused the other's trust and even Wendy had doubts about her uncle. He hardly slept alone and usually left out for supplies at night. Willow looked into her brother and Wes' tent. "Wilson, the others are worried about you. Including me...do you want to talk to me or Wes?" she asked. Wilson shook his head.   
"I-I rather not." he said. Willow walked over and rubbed her brothers back. The other laid his head on her shoulder, slightly crying.


End file.
